The Barbarian's Wife
The Barbarian's Wife is the seventh scenario in The Sword of Frost, the eighth part of Heroes Chronicles. As Tarnum headed deeper into the glacier, looking for the entrance to Volee, he discovered that Kija had led her barbarians here as well. Tarnum decided to deal with her once and for all. After paying some barbarian deserters for information, he learned that Kija was looking for the Ring of Infinite Gems, the only object that could open the passage to the hidden city. With his beholder advisors dead, Tarnum knew he could rest more easily. Trongar, his minotaur king bodyguard, was predictable in his greed, and Zallisa and her medusas were too grateful to be on his good side to plan anything dangerous. Kija sent a goblin messenger to Tarnum, offering an alliance. She told him that he could keep both the island of Vori and all of the loot, asking only for the Sword of Frost. Tarnum knew he couldn't accept this, so he told his soldiers that Kija was trying to trick them - if she offered so much for it, it had to be far more valuable and powerful than they suspected. He sent the messenger back with the same offer - she could keep Vori and the loot, he kept the sword. He knew she would refuse, and that he would have to crush her armies. Trongar complained about the gold they could have had, but obeyed. After battling his way through Kija's armies, Tarnum found Ufretin, who had realized the truth of his words and tried to convince Gelu to turn back. He was unsuccessful, so he stole the Ring of Infinite Gems from him to bring to Tarnum, but had to hide from Kija's barbarians. With the ring, Tarnum could follow Gelu into the passage to Volee. Walkthrough Tarnum starts out in the northern part of the surface with a Dungeon, his two strongest heroes from the previous scenario, and Frozen Cliffs for hiring azure dragons. The enemy has two Strongholds: one in the southern part of the surface, and one to the north underground. They also have the heroes Gurnisson and Kija, and a Crystal Cavern for hiring crystal dragons. To reach his foes, Tarnum must head south and attack the Stronghold, and then go through either the southwestern or the southeastern subterranean gate. He can then head north towards the last Stronghold. There is an one-way monolith from the underground Stronghold to Tarnum's Dungeon, and behind a light blue border gate there's a two-way monolith leading to the other Stronghold. This means that the enemy can attack both towns from their last Stronghold, so Tarnum should never leave either of them undefended. The keymaster's tent is east of the last Stronghold. Note that Tarnum doesn't actually need to attack the Stronghold, since the real goal of the scenario is the seer's hut next to it, where Ufretin will give him the Ring of Infinite Gems. Towns * One Dungeon * Two Strongholds Strategy The seer's hut southeast on the surface will give 48 000 gold for the Tome of Fire Magic. It can be found in the northwestern corner, guarded by red dragons. Category:The Sword of Frost scenarios